


Swipe, Swipe, Swipe

by chai_and_coffee



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Matchmaker Characters, Online Dating, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Romance, Shiro's a cocky hoe, Smut, Their sex is dorky, They're dorky and in love, Vaginal Sex, slowburn, tinder au, vanilla sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-06-30 20:44:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15759348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chai_and_coffee/pseuds/chai_and_coffee
Summary: “What the hell is this?” Allura said, unlocking her phone. She had just swiped to the second page where a new app stared up at her. The logo was pretty cute, like a little colored flame, but the words underneath the app made her groan and roll her eyes.“Really, Romelle? Really? You downloaded Tinder on my phone?” Allura grumbled. She hadn’t necessarily used the app before, but she had been on the internet long enough to understand what it was. It was a dating app that Americans used for a wide range of things including hookups and long term relationships.“Yep.” Romelle said as she sank down to sit next to Allura on her bed. “You need to meet someone. It’s winter intercession, and you aren’t taking any classes. The only thing you’re doing is refusing to go back to London and see your family for the holidays, which means that you mope around here. That’s…no bueno. Just…meet someone new. It can be fun!” Romelle said, taking Allura’s phone.Sure, it would be fun.~After a disastrous date with one Takashi Shirogane, it's up to the latter to win her back and make a Tinder date a night worth remembering.





	Swipe, Swipe, Swipe

**Author's Note:**

> THERE'S SMUT  
> at the end hahahaha
> 
> also, this is for toxicure, something to keep toxi occupied while I update 63 Seconds!
> 
> Also, there's a few name drops of my friends, look out for them! ;) (meliandchar cough)

“What the hell is this?” Allura said, unlocking her phone. She had just swiped to the second page where a new app stared up at her. The logo was pretty cute, like a little colored flame, but the words underneath the app made her groan and roll her eyes. 

 

“Really, Romelle? Really? You downloaded Tinder on my phone?” Allura grumbled. She hadn’t necessarily used the app before, but she had been on the internet long enough to understand what it was. It was a dating app that Americans used for a wide range of things including hookups and long term relationships. 

 

“Yep.” Romelle said as she sank down to sit next to Allura on her bed. “You need to meet someone. It’s winter intercession, and you aren’t taking any classes. The only thing you’re doing is refusing to go back to London and see your family for the holidays, which means that you mope around here. That’s…no bueno. Just…meet someone new. It can be fun!” Romelle said, taking Allura’s phone. 

 

“Like…your kinda fun?” Allura said, narrowing her eyes and drawing back as if the thought repulsed her. Allura was a hopeless romantic, and she necessarily didn’t approve of the way her roommate met with random guys online for one night. Of course, Allura was more than happy to note her disapproval of that fact, especially because she had lost considerable hours of sleep due to moans and voices coming from the other room. 

 

“No, it doesn’t have to be like that. It can be something where you guys go out on a date and get to know each other. If you like him, then you guys can schedule another date and so on. I mean a real relationship. I would suggest that you go out and actually do this for yourself without the help of a dating app, but then again, you rarely go out.” Romelle said, tapping through the app. Romelle set Allura’s profile picture, a picture of the young woman looking dazzling at a gala. 

 

“Okay, bio time.” Romelle said, her thumbs hovering over the keyboard screen. The girl tapped quickly and within moments a full bio was written out.

 

_Allura, 23_

 

_I love traveling, coffee, and books. Currently a student at Princeton._

 

_Looking for someone meaningful…_

 

“That sounds lame. I’m not even on Tinder, and I know that sounds lame. Makes me sound like I’m boring.” Allura complained from where she was tucked within the depths of a fuzzy blanket. 

 

“Well, I’ve never written a Tinder bio where I was asking for a real relationship. Besides, your picture is gorgeous. Everyone will be swiping right on you. Okay, here’s the list of guys and girls to your fancy. Left for no, Right for yes.” Romelle instructed, and watched as Allura started swiping through the list of people. So far, it had all been lefts. 

 

“Oooh—“ Allura murmured, looking down at the screen. Smoky gray eyes stared back at her from the screen, a pink scar stretching over the man’s nose. The man stared at her, with that chiseled jaw and his half of his lips quirked up into a smirk like he knew the unholy thoughts running through her mind at that time.

 

“Who—oh, he’s yummy.” Romelle murmured. Usually, Allura would have rebuked her for her choice of words, but she couldn’t help but agree. “Yes, yes he is.” Allura murmured as she swiped right on Mr. Takashi Shirogane. 

~

 

“I don’t understand why you waste your time on that game. It’s so overrated.” Shiro said mildly as he looked up from his phone to see his roommate happily playing Fortnite on their TV.

 

“Okay, you’re just mad that you aren’t as good as I am. Secondly, it’s a hardcore game of strategy. And, I’m a boss at it. Also, don’t you have better things to do other than critique me on my game choices?” Matt asked with a roll of his eyes. 

 

“Nope, there’s nothing for me to do right now. Really. It’s gotten to the point where I’m sifting through everyone’s Instagram story. I’m that bored.” Shiro groaned, stretching out his legs. 

 

“Don’t you have a date tonight? Wait, I should call it a hookup. Please tell me if you do. I’ll just stay at a hotel for the night.” Matt said, but never took his eyes off of the screen, his controller clicking like mad.

 

“No, I don’t, but excellent idea. Also, I go on dates. Not everything is a hookup.” Shiro protested, setting his phone down on his lap to stare daggers at his friend.

 

“Yeah, right. The last girl you went out with…Char. She was a nice girl. That was for one night only. And then, before that—Adam. That was for a while, and then you immediately got cold feet when he expressed that he wanted more than just sex. Dude, you haven’t had a serious relationship—like ever. That’s…no bueno.” Matt said, throwing his controller aside once he had won.

 

“Okay, fine. I’ll prove you wrong. I’ll hold a serious relationship.” Shiro challenged, picking up his phone once more to now start looking for a partner to have said relationship with. 

 

“Yeah, no. Let’s start small. I’d like to see you hold a relationship with someone for…five…no, seven days. Yes, a week. A relationship. Dates, the works.” Matt said, looking at him.

 

Shiro glared at his friend, before looking back down at his phone. 

 

A few swipes later, a ding! announced his victory. 

 

“It’s a match. Her name’s Allura.” Shiro said triumphantly, holding up his phone. 

 

“No way, lemme see! Oh, damn. She’s pretty cute. Treat her right, man.”

 

“I got this. I’m charming. Oh, she just messaged me.” Shiro said. 

 

~

[allura: hey, takashi?]

 

[takashi: Yeah, it’s me. Who else, lol. Also, call me Shiro.]

 

[allura: haha okay. um…so we matched?]

 

[takashi: That’s right, we did. Does a date sound good?]

 

[allura: i would love to!]

 

[takashi: I have this gala thing coming up this Thursday. Would you like to go with me? It’s at 8.]

 

[allura: oh, yes! where should I meet you?]

 

[takashi: Outside the ballroom of Uhazy Hall. See you then.]

 

~

They didn’t exchange any messages after that. 

 

Allura for one, was extremely excited. Romelle had to tell her numerous times to calm down and relax, because the young woman kept jumping around and discussing theories as to how their date would go. She was looking forward to it all week. 

 

Shiro, on the other hand, wasn’t really excited. For him, all this meant was that he would have to care about a person for seven days. Another person. He wanted to groan and throw his head against a wall.

 

~

 

When the night in question came, Allura was at the front of the Hall by 7:50. She wore a gorgeous black dress that fell down to her ankles, tight and hugging her curves in all the right places. It was a dress that made her feel gorgeous, that was subtly eye catching. She looked wonderful if she did say so herself. 

 

(And she did say so. To herself.)

 

Shiro saw her immediately. He was five minutes late, and immediately he saw a young woman hovering by the entrance, looking like a lost puppy. Okay, so this one was…pretty innocent. Naive, almost. She was definitely nervous, which made him grin. Okay, so time to put the charms on her, make this last for seven days, and then break it off, because he really didn’t have time for another person right now. 

 

“Hey, you’re Allura, right? You look more beautiful in person.” He said, flashing her a grin as he sidled up to her. 

 

She smiled warmly when she saw him, and laughed nervously. “Oh—it’s lovely to meet you, Shiro.” She said sweetly. 

 

“Shall we go inside?” He asked, holding his arm out for her to take. Of course, like any romantic sap, she giggled and flushed a little before sliding her arm neatly into his. Oh, this was going to be…easy. Easy as hell.

 

He led her inside, and well, it was a gala that one of his teachers had organized. He was pretty happy about the fact that she didn’t notice when he scribbled his name down so he could get extra-credit in the class. 

 

Hey, knocking two birds out with one stone. He got some good karma for his class, and got a pretty fancy place to take this girl out. 

 

“So..what is this?” Allura asked as he led her out to the center of the ballroom and spun her, swaying with her slightly.

 

“It’s a gala.” He said, amused but the look she gave him told him that she wasn’t quite taken with his cheeky remark.

 

“Uh, it’s something that I threw. I—uh—organized this.” Shiro said, feeling the flush of red that would betray him, but she seemed not to notice. He couldn’t go around telling her that this was for an assignment and he really hadn’t wanted to come alone, could he? This was better. Besides, it was a week. After that he’d never see her again. 

 

“Oh, really? Did you do the decorations as well?” Allura asked as if taken but the entire setting. Did this fool really think that she was that dumb? Throwing such a huge gala for one night? She asked questions, hoping to prove her theory and catch him in a lie. 

 

“Uh, yes I did. Do you like them?” Shiro regained his “charm”, flashing one of his trademark smiles.

 

“I adore them. What kind of wineglasses did you choose, if you ordered them specially?” Allura asked, with a tilt of her head. 

 

“Uh, just the Swarovski ones.”Shiro answered. To him, the smile looked genuine, as if she was completely swept away by the answer. 

 

To her, it was triumphant, seeing how she knew the wineglasses were made out of plastic. 

 

The night progressed on, and for Shiro, things seemed to be going extrordinarily well. He was, of course, a perfect gentleman. His hands rested on her in a respectful manner, and he was careful not to be anything less. As far as he knew, Allura was completely head over heels for him, with her incessant questioning and her light giggles. 

 

For Allura, this night was a disaster. The man never asked her any questions, and any and every question she ever asked was met with a lie for an answer. For Allura, his cocky attitude was starting to get on her nerves. Not to mention, she heard a passing student congratulate someone who might be a professor on his success in throwing the gala. She silently cursed Romelle for dragging her into this. 

 

“So, do you like your party?” Shiro asked. Sometime during the night he had adopted a low tone, which she assumed was his attempt at a ‘sexy’ voice that rich people used. 

 

She shrugged. “Eh.” Was her response, but he didn’t make a notion that he heard or even cared. 

 

“You know, I have a bet with my friend. He said that I couldn’t handle a long-term relationship. So now our bet is that I have to have one for seven days. Can you believe?” Apparently the glasses of fine wine he had been drinking made his tongue loose.

 

“Oh, the horror.” She said dryly, but he took her response as satisfactory. 

 

“You know what this is, right? It’s just for seven days. And then we’re free, baby!” Shiro laughed, tossing his head back. 

 

So this was a waste of her time. Not intending to spend any more of her time with a drunken mongrel, she stepped back and narrowed her eyes. Her movement was fluid as she turned on her heel and confidently strode out of the Hall. She did not spend hours getting dressed up for a man who thought her time as a joke, to win a stupid bet. 

 

He didn’t even call after her, much less notice that she was gone. 

 

~

When Shiro woke up the next morning, high and dry from his hangover, he went through the routines of showering and stumbling out into the kitchen. Apparently Matt had predicted his failure when he had stumbled in last night,because his roommate had left him toast sitting on the counter in an odd form of affection. 

 

As he nibbled at one of the edges of the slice of bread, he wished that he had sunglasses to shield his eyes from the sun. He picked up his phone and tapped Instagram, idly scrolling through the Explore page. He came across a post, a picture of black heels on the ground, with the simple caption of: “New Blog Post.”

 

Intrigued, he tapped on the user, who had one of those artsy names, and tapped on the link in their bio. Their blog was filled with shades of pink, blue, and green, and practically looked like the Easter Bunny threw up on the site page. But true to the blogger’s word, there was a new blog post, posted just yesterday. 

 

He tapped on it, and his eyes widened when he saw the long “essay” of sorts. Something compelled him to read.

 

_Hey guys,_

 

_SO I KNOW that I was supposed to be keeping a daily log of what I was doing and stuff like that, but then Netflix got in the way so….that plan went down the drain._

 

_Anyways. I’m here to tell you about this thing last night._

 

_So I had a date, right? I was so excited. I was looking forward to it, and it ended up being one of the worst nights ever. I’d rather take my semester midterm again than have to go through that kind of humiliation._

 

What had happened? Shiro leaned closer to the screen, intrigued.

 

_So I met this guy, and it was a pretty fancy place. Now, I won’t give specifics, ‘cause I really don’t want to get sued. So I’ll be changing up the scenario and the name._

 

_So I met this guy…let’s call him…Tony. I met Tony at a super fancy restaurant, and apparently we go to a party inside the restaurant, right? And he greets me with a cheesy compliment and all that crap. So I ask him why we’re here at the party, and Tony has the audacity to say that he owns the restaurant._

 

_Please. I literally can hear this guy’s teacher being commended on how he threw a wonderful party. Obviously Tony took me here because he wanted to get in good graces with the teacher or something along those lines._

 

_And whatever. Do I wish he hadn’t lied to me? Yeah, definitely._

 

_But that wasn’t it._

 

_Guys, this kid would not let me get a single word in. A. Single. Word. He never asked me about how I was doing or even professed any interest in me. He literally prattled on and on about how much he owned, which was a complete lie, considering I saw the tag of his tuxedo rental place sticking out._

 

_Not to mention, he got slightly drunk. Really? On the first date? Come on, dude, you’re making me want to crawl into a hole and never come out._

 

Shiro stifled a laugh. This blogger was funny. He felt bad for her, for her having to go through that. This guy was obviously not that great if he didn’t even know how to treat a woman. Thank god he never had a long-term relationship to treat someone like that. 

 

_And then to top it off, this guy says that he has a bet going on. To see if he can have a relationship for seven days. He says it, right to my face. He even continued to talk about how he wasn’t really looking for a relationship, how he just was going to keep me for seven days and that was it. He talked of me as if I was a piece of trash, meant to be used and discarded at one’s pleasure._

 

_A cold hand wrapped around Shiro’s heart, and his eyes widened. No…_

 

_It wasn’t about the fact that this guy lied, or anything of that sort that compelled me to write about this encounter. But it was the way he simply treated me, guys. He made me feel so used and worthless, and he didn’t even care that I walked away from him like it was the easiest thing in the world._

 

_Anyways, until next time_

 

_-AlluringAngel_

 

Well, crap. So, not only had he lost his bet, but he had proceeded to make a nice girl’s night out completely miserable and make her feel things that she shouldn’t be feeling.

 

Good going, Shiro. 

 

He scrambled for his phone, tapping on the chat that had been opened by them before. 

 

[takashi: Hey, I saw your blog post.]

 

[allura: read  ✔️ 11:03]

 

[takashi: I just wanted to say that I’m really sorry for the way that I treated you. It was arrogant and a terrible thing for me to do, and you didn’t deserve any of that. I’m wondering if you can give me a second chance? Maybe tonight, at six?] 

 

[allura: what, so you can get a second day in your bet? forget it. stop contacting me.]

 

[ Allura has blocked you.]

 

Well, crap. Now how was he supposed to make things right?

 

Well, he had apologized, tried to ask her for a second chance, and that was all he could do, right?

 

But something in him felt unsatisfied with the way he had left things. How could he have been so self absorbed to make someone feel as if they were worthless? Plus, he should have never bet on something where he was leading another person on. That was another one of his mistakes. Finally. even if his heart wasn’t in it, he should have had the good graces to ensure that she had a good night. 

 

~

 

“What’s wrong with him?” Pidge asked curiously, looking at the figure of Shiro on the couch. The man rested on the couch with his hands folded neatly over his stomach, and his eyes up on the fan.

 

“He’s just upset about the fact that he lost the bet with me.” Matt supplied helpfully, helping his little sibling with the plates. 

 

It was dinnertime, and Pidge, Matt, Keith and Shiro were having their weekly dinners. This time it was Keith’s time to cook, which meant that everyone was getting Chinese takeout. Why they took out plates for Chinese takeout? No one knew, by they did it anyway. 

 

“No, he’s speculating. He gets that weird look that makes him look like he’s constipated and he has the crease in his forehead when he’s mad, upset, or worried.” Keith supplied information about his older brother helpfully as he set down the various orders. 

 

“I can hear all of you.” Shiro said, but made no move to actually get up and join the others. 

 

“Come on, Shiro. Come tell us what happened.” Pidge offered. Despite their casual teasing, Pidge was very perceptive to feelings and emotions. 

 

Shiro dragged himself off the couch and sank heavily down onto the dining room chair. After a few mouthfuls of steaming hot rice and noodles were in him, he talked about the date and his actions.

 

“But you apologized.” Keith shrugged. “You realized your mistake. That’s it. You should move on.” 

 

“I can’t. I tried. She’s constantly on my mind.” Shiro explained, a but exasperatedly.

 

“Maybe it’s because you haven’t found closure with the subject yet. Maybe it’s because you feel lingering feelings of guilt for treating that woman that way, and you want to rectify any damage you may or may not have done.” Matt said, twirling a chopstick like it was a drumstick. Everyone looked at him with surprise in their eyes, and he shrugged. “I have to take a psychology class this semester.” He explained. 

 

“Okay, but I think Matt may be onto something. Why don’t you turn up at her door and offer flowers and a face-to-face apology?” Pidge suggested.

 

“I can’t.” Shiro groaned, his head lolling back.

 

“Why not?”Matt demanded.

 

“I didn’t pick her up at her dorm room, nor did I offer to walk her home or take her home, nor did I ask where she lived.” Shiro huffed.

 

“Dude, even I know not to do what you did.” Keith said, ever so eloquently through his mouthful of fried rice.

 

“Yeah, yeah. You’re a real saint. Now, guys, what do I do?” Shiro asked helplessly.

 

Pidge took out their phone, and within moments, was tapping furiously. “What’s this girl’s name?”

 

“Allura.” 

 

“I found her roommate.” 

 

Within moments, Pidge grinned. “Okay, figured out where she lives. Also, her roommate says be careful, Allura’s apparently very mad, and you’re going to need chocolate and flowers. And coffee.” Pidge cackled. 

 

~

 

Was he being bit too much? Probably. But he desperately wanted to make this work. He woke up early that morning, and went out to get the flowers and chocolates that he needed to convince her for a second date. Casual. He was going to be himself this time, none of that faux Shiro. 

 

He knocked on the door, and could here distant yelling. Romelle (Allura’s roommate, apparently) refused to get to the door. He could hear the stomping coming from the other side.

 

The door swung open, and Allura stood there in all her tired glory. Her hair was messy and frizzy, and she wore pajamas and was eating cereal straight out of the box. Her eyes widened when she recognized him, in his neat jeans and nice-shirt glory. 

 

“I’m here to apologize.” He said quickly before she could shut the door on him. “I’m here to say sorry for the way I treated you, for the way I ruined your night. And these are for you, if you’ll give me a second chance.” He said, holding out the flowers (that he knew to be her favorite, thanks to her roommate). 

 

She grudgingly reached out to take the flowers, and squeaked in surprise when he handed her the small container of truffles as well.

 

“…Please?” He added on to his first request, aware that she hadn’t said anything about his plea and instead was happily smelling the flowers he had gotten her. 

 

“Fine.” She said, crossing her arms. “Where?”

 

Woah. That was easy. “Uh—-I’ll pick you up. At six, tonight.” He said.

 

She seemed pleasantly surprised by the date, and nodded. 

 

He fist pumped on his way out the dorm. He had a date!

 

~

 

This time, he paid attention. 

 

See, even if she said that she didn’t want to pursue this ‘relationship’, or whatever, he wanted to make sure that she got a good night. He wanted to make sure that she actually got the night that she deserved.

 

And he wanted to make sure that she didn’t have such a low opinion about herself. 

 

So this time, Shiro channeled how he used to be in high school, respectful, there for a good time and to get to know someone. 

 

And hey, he was pretty excited with what might happen on the date today, besides being scared that it would not go well. 

 

He wore a neat sky blue button-up shirt, tucked into khakis with a brown belt. He once again had flowers, this time sunflowers, because a certain roommate had tipped him off that Allura was wearing yellow.

 

Shiro knocked on the door, heart hammering in his chest. Allura answered the door, and dear lord, how could he have been so blind to her beauty.

 

She stood in front of him, wearing a yellow dress. Not neon yellow to hurt the eyes, but a soft yellow, like candlelight. The dress came up to her knees, and floated away from her in a slight skirt. She wore earrings of the same color, and he noted that the makeup enhanced her already beautiful features. 

 

“Wow—um…You look absolutely beautiful.” He said, his cheeks flushing as he stumbled over his words. 

 

Apparently she was quite taken with the way he seemed to stumble, because she herself flushed and scuffed the toe of her brown strappy sandal against the floor.

 

“Thank you.” She murmured shyly, looking up at him from underneath her lashes. 

 

“Oh—um these are for you.” He held out the flowers in his hand, and gave her all of them except one.

 

“May I?” He asked, gesturing to her. After her nod, he stepped forward, and gently brushed a lock of her hair back. He gently tucked the stem of the sunflower within strands of her silky soft hair, hiding the stem within the white tresses so that the bright petals of the flower rested right above her ear. 

 

“Thank you. I’ll just be a moment, I have to go put these in a vase.” Allura said, slipping away. 

 

She came back with a smile that seemed more genuine than before, and tucked her purse under her arm. “Ready to go?” She asked, tilting her head. 

 

His answer was a smile and a nod. 

 

“Where are we going?” Allura asked once she was in his car, sitting next to him. She noted that they drove off campus, past the restaurants and the shining town that one might consider to be the location of a date. 

 

“You’ll see.” Was his answer. He stopped soon enough, and made his way to her side, gently taking her hand to help her out. Her hand didn’t leave his as she looked out in front of them.

 

“What are we doing here at the docks?” She asked curiously, following him as he tugged her down the walkway, leading her to a pristine white boat tied up at the end. 

 

“We’re having dinner, getting to know one another, and relaxing. Watch your step.” He said as he led her down. On the boat, a little table was arranged, with glowing candles, and warm food rested to the side, covered in a small little picnic basket. 

 

Of course, this was all due to Matt, Pidge, and Keith, who decided to help a brother out.

 

“Oh…This is amazing.” Allura gasped quietly, her face glowing in the flickering candles. 

 

“Champagne?” He asked with his trademark grin as he walked to the cooler and pulled out the bottle. Her face was the only response he needed, and he expertly pulled off the top and poured the bubbling liquid into two glasses. 

 

So apparently, Matt had a twisted sense of humor and also liked The Lady and The Tramp, because the basket held fine plates of spaghetti and garlic bread he recognized to be from their local bakery. 

 

Allura, however, enjoyed it fully. The conversation was light and playful as they ate. It wasn’t rich faire, but simple, homemade. 

 

They learned about their favorite colors and seasons and weird quirks. 

 

Allura found that Shiro was easy to talk to, and within moments she was opening up to him. Who was this man? This wasn’t the same Shiro that she had encountered at the gala. He seemed attuned to her, cracking jokes and making her feel warm and fuzzy inside. 

 

Shiro found that he had been sleeping on Allura. Here was a girl who knew how to balance a conversation, who simply giggled and flushed when he wiped some sauce off her cheek, who put on a terrible French accent and proclaimed that the champagne was the best she had ever had. 

 

After they had finished their meal, they lay down on the floor of the boat. Allura had been eager to just gaze up at the sparkling stars, and Shiro was more than happy to stretch out his arm so she wouldn’t have to rest her head on the floor. 

 

They gazed at the stars in silence, their breaths syncing. Allura’s head dipped slightly, resting on the spot below his shoulder, and a silvery strand swept into her face. 

 

Calmly, Shiro reached and pushed the hair away, gently tucking the strand behind her ear. 

 

They sat there like that for a while, just looking up at the stars and feeling the warmth of one another. 

 

“I should get you home, it’s getting late.” Shiro murmured quietly, but he sounded reluctant, just like how she felt. 

 

The car ride home was quieter, and it was as if both of them didn’t want to leave. Allura gently reached across and squeezed his hand, which sat atop the steering wheel. “Thank you for tonight.” She said sweetly, then realized that she had been holding his hand for a fraction of a second too long. 

 

She pulled her hand back with a squeak. Shiro, on the other hand, was undeterred and reached across the divider to take her hand. 

 

But, he missed, and his hand landed squarely on her thigh. Both of them gulped dryly, the tension rising in the car. 

 

“I’m so—sorry.” He apologized, pulling his hand away, but she caught it and put it back to it’s original position.

 

“It’s fine.” She said. Damn, why did her voice sound higher than before?

 

“Are you sure?” He asked, his voice deeper than before. She didn’t answer, partly because she was momentarily distracted by the way his thumb swept across the patch of skin, tantalizing. “I—I don’t sleep with guys on the second date.” Was the next thing that came out of her mouth.

 

“And—that’s fine, I don’t do that—-either.” Shiro fumbled to say, a lie. Lord, he didn’t want her to think that he was pressuring her into anything—hell, he wasn’t even sure—!?

 

“But—I think…you might be the exception to that.” She murmured, quietly, and so shyly that her head turned downwards and she didn’t meet his eyes.

 

Of course, her shyness was mirrored on his face in the form of a blush. “I think you might be my exception too.”

 

They barely made it inside. 

 

It wasn’t like the movies, how the hero and heroine kissed frantically and rushed, stumbling into their house. No, it was anticipated enough by both of them, but was displayed in subtler ways, like the way Shiro’s hands were a warm welcome weight on Allura’s hips, the way he squeezed her hips in anticipation as she slid her key into her apartment door and called out Romelle’s name.

 

When there was no answer to the repeated calls of “Meli?” Allura turned and leaned upwards, her lips being met by Shiro’s. Their kiss was slow, warm, and everything that Allura had ever read about. Both were equals in the kiss, Allura’s fingers threading in his hair in the same manner his arm circled her waist. 

 

They continued with the soft kisses, making their way to Allura’s bedroom. He set her gently on the bed, and pressed a firm kiss to her lips. 

 

“Let me do something.” He murmured, and waited for her soft breath of consent before beginning. He gently slipped her sandals off, setting them down, before his hands reached behind and worked the zipper of the dress down. Her bare breasts were illuminated with nothing but the moon, and the rest of her body was revealed in the same way as he tugged the fabric off of her. 

 

He pressed a soft kiss to her jaw, his lips trailing their way down to her neck. He finally met the spot he desired, her collarbone, stopping and taking the time to completely ravish the spot with slow sucks and nips, enjoying the way her breathing got slower and her fingers tangled deliciously in his hair. 

 

He continued the trail of kisses, taking his time to swirl his tongue around her breasts, his mouth teasing each nipple. The moan he drew out from her gave him enough incentive to continue the same kind of torture on the other breast, before continuing his descent. He planted soft kisses down the plane of her stomach, his tongue darting out to encircle her navel which made her gasp, before continuing downwards. 

 

He laid hot, open-mouthed kisses on her inner thighs, slightly teasing her. 

 

“Shiro, please.” Came the breathy whisper, and who was he to deny his lady? His fingers slipped under the elastic band of her panties and worked the fabric downwards. His nose ran through the tangle of curls that sat right above her heat, making her wait a little before he licked a wet stripe. 

 

The effect was immediate, a quick inhale was heard from Allura, who barely could manage a syllable before she felt Shiro’s mouth on her, full on her heat. 

 

His tongue swirled around her clit, and she gasped, the familiar warmth of that sensation filling her. This was way better than what the vibrator that sat in her dresser could do. 

 

“Fuck—“ She cursed when she felt him slick up his fingers with the fluids from her cunt, and cursed once more when he inserted the tip of one finger into her. His relentless licking of her clit did not stop, not even for a second, and at this rate she could be coming quicker than ever.

 

He slowly eased his finger into her and decreased his speed at which he lapped at her clit. The loss of stimulation made her whine, but it was quickly rectified with the addition of a second finger. 

 

Oh, Shiro’s fingers worked her in ways that she couldn’t imagine. He pumped his fingers in and out of her in a steady pace, and knew when to scissor and curl his fingers to brush up against that spot. He knew exactly when she was close, and made sure to stop, that by the time that he pulled his fingers out of her and stopped his assault on her heat, she was frustrated from coming close to an orgasm but being denied. 

 

Of course, it was sort of worth it to see Shiro lick her juices off of his fingers, looking at her like he knew what he was thinking. 

 

“I figured it would be nicer to come together.” He murmured, hovering over her and bending down for a kiss. The kiss lit up things she never knew existed, and she got a sort of satisfaction from the fact that she could taste herself on him.

 

Her only response was to tug his shirt up and off. She drooled a little there, her eyes catching his physique. Oh, he looked like a god. He chuckled softly and pressed another kiss to her lips as he undid his belt and worked his pants down, the boxers going along with the other clothes. 

 

His erection was already at its peak, and she ran her finger along his tip, her finger coming back sticky with pre-cum.

 

“Allura. We need protection.” He murmured, his voice gravelly because of her unprecedented action. It was then she realized that he was leaning to grab his wallet, where she assumed he kept a condom.

 

“I’m on the pill—“ She mumbled, but he shook his head. “Better to be safe than sorry.” He said with his crooked grin in such a boyish manner that it was impossible to not grin with him. 

 

The condom issue was quickly sorted out, and he lined himself at her entrance. “Okay?” He asked, double-checking as he leaned and pressed a soft kiss to the valley between her breasts. 

 

“Absolutely.” She whispered back to him, and that was it before he pushed himself in. He wasn’t rough, immediately pushing himself to the hilt, but slow. He took his time with her, filling her inch by inch. He gave her a moment to adjust, and as she answered his unspoken word of confirmation with a kiss, he began to move. 

 

His initial strokes were long and drawn out, but the passion and lust consumed them both. He pumped raggedly in her, and she raised her hips with every thrust to meet him. The soft utterances of one another’s name were swallowed by the other’s mouth and tangling tongues. His hand had a grasp on her hair, and he was aware that her nails seemed to carve a trail down his back with every movement. 

 

It wasn’t until a loud moan later that he realized that he had found her spot, the spot that made her scream and see stars. He hit the spot continuously, each time, feeling the pressure and warmth build up between his own hips. He knew that both were close, both were close to the orgasmic bliss that awaited.

 

“Come with me.” He murmured in her ear, his thrusts never stopping. A few moments later they both came, her back arching off the bed and his face buried in her neck. He fucked her through the orgasm, and didn’t pull out for a few minutes even after her hands had stopped clenching the sheets and her back had returned to rest against the bed. 

 

He pulled out and rolled the condom off, disposing of it neatly, before joining his lover on the bed. He didn’t have to pull her close, she was already in his arms, both sweaty and slick with the exertion of their activities. 

 

They didn’t speak afterwards, just drew lazy circles on sweaty skin and pressed soft kisses, and drifted off to sleep, holding each other close. 

 

And in the morning, when Shiro brought her coffee and made sure she wasn’t sore, she decided to accede to his request of a third date. 

 

And even after the fifth date, when Shiro complained about having to sneak out and do the walk of shame in the morning, she decided that she would keep him. 

 

And even now, when her boyfriend sat there scrolling through her blog and came across the post that talked about their blossoming relationship and panicked when he saw the words, “If you’re reading this, that means you’re late for dinner, babe”, she was content with the fact that she had swiped right. 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> For Toxicure, Meli, Char, and basically the Shallura fam! <3
> 
> Leave a comment, let me know what you thought!
> 
> Drop a kudos!
> 
> catch me on tumblr: @chai-and-coffee


End file.
